1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical implements and more particularly, to a light guide type pain reliever that provides vibration and illumination functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's dental technology has been mature, unlike the rough techniques of early dental clinics. However, many people are still afraid to visit the dentist today. Even a mature-age person may feel uneasy or nervous when sitting on the consultation chair. When going to inject medicine in the patient's mouth during a dental treatment, the patient's fear may arise.
In order to reduce the patient's anxiety and fear, the most common method is to let the patient inhale a nitrous oxide and oxygen mixture before surgery, helping the patient calm down and relax. Thus, the patient's pain can be reduced when taking an injection of local anesthetics or drugs. However, not every dental clinic can afford to buy nitrous oxide and oxygen mixture supply equipment. Further, a potential crisis exists in using this kind of equipment, i.e., this kind of equipment is not suitable for use in a human streamlined clinic.
A pain reliever is known comprising a retractor and a handle. The handle has mounted therein a vibrator. The retractor can be used to drag the oral edge and to transmit vibrating waves to the oral edge, transferring the patient's attention, and thus, the patient's pain can be reduced when taking an injection of local anesthetics or drugs.
The aforesaid prior art pain reliever is convenient for use. However, the retractor can simply drag the oral edge, i.e., it is not applicable to any other area of the patient that does not allow traction. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a pain reliever that eliminates the aforesaid problem.